¡Totem Toca Transforma!
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: ¿Como se conocieron?, ¿Porque ellos?, ¿Como se enamoro Serio de Azul?, y más que nada, ¿Como consigueron sus totems? Esta es mi version de la historia no contada.
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les guste. Esta es ni versión de cómo se conocieron los combo niños, porque a ellos, y como recibieron sus tótems.

Quiero aclarar que _(P: cursiva) _son los comentarios de mi iner y **(Negrita)** los míos.

**Disclaimer:**** los combo niños no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, los genios que los trajeron al mundo. Solo es mío "El Emplumado".**

**¡Tótem Toca Transforma!**

Primer día de clases en Nova Nitza. Todos los niños estaban emocionados por iniciar las clases, pero nadie más que un niño de 6 años que ya no podía esperar a iniciar el primer grado en la escuela Benjaminito.

El auto de sus padres se detuvo frente a la puerta llena de niños.

-¿Estás listo para iniciar el día?

-Claro mamá

-Que te vaya bien y que hagas buenos amigos

-Si papi. ¿Vendrán a buscarme cuando termine el día para que les cuente como me fue?

-Claro que sí.

Una vez fuera del auto tomo el papel en el que decía el salón y la maestra que tendría (hoja de asignación).

Lo estaba revisando hasta que se quedo helado al ver a una niña rubia que parecía tímida y algo confundida. Estaba quieto y absorto hasta que…

-Adiós mamá…

_**¡POW!**_

Una niña distraída choco con él y cayeron al piso.

-Auch. ¿Te encuentras bien niño?

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-Yo bien, disculpa no veía por donde iba.

-No, yo estaba distraído.

-Soy Pilar

-yo Serio

-Me gusta tu nombre es curioso

-Gracias

-hey, ¿qué tanto mira hacia allí?

-yo nada je je.

-¿No será que te gusta es niña?_(P: claro, Pilar la adivina, lo sabe todo no)_ **(Es mi historia y bueno, aparte de que las chicas nos damos cuenta de todo, algo tenía que pasar para que Serio se diera cuenta ¿no?) **_(P: OK¬¬)_

_-Eh no, no sé, tal vez…_

-Mira parece perdida, podrías presentarte y ofrecerle tu ayuda.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-Claro que la tengo. Ahora ve, nos veremos en clase ¿correcto?

-De acuerdo.

Serio se acerco tímidamente con la intención de ayudarla y de hacer una nueva amiga.

-Hola ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Hola, la verdad sí.

-Bien dime.

-Gracias, no sé en cual salón debo entrar.

-Déjame ver tu hoja de asignación.

-¿Cuál hoja?

-Está, en la que te dice el salón y la maestra- le dice mostrando la suya.

-Ehhh, no la tengo.

-Tal vez tengan una copia en la biblioteca puedes preguntar allí.

-Es una gran idea. Gracias. Nos veremos después.- Y se despide mientras va corriendo a la biblioteca.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Azul.- le responde mientras Serio se queda con la mirada perdida.

_(P: Mientras, antes de que llegaran los chicos…)_

**En la sala de entrenamiento**

-¿Como estas tan seguro de que llegaran hoy?

-Créeme. He sido maestre por más tiempo que tu. Esto se llama presentimiento.

-De acuerdo. Pero… ¿Cómo los reconoceré?

-Tu tranquilo Grinto. Te enseñare como.

Cabeza se dirigió a un armario de donde saco unos anteojos y se los dio a Grinto.

-Toma cuando los uses podrás ver el aura, ninguna es igual a otra pero las de los combo niños son total mente distintas: están "partidas a la mitad".

-¿Cómo que "partidas"?

-Te explicare, la mitad derecha es común pero la mitad izquierda es toda de uno o dos colores, el o los mismos que tu tótem.

-Entiendo. Cuando me ponga estos lentes veré las auras, y a quien la tenga "partida" le enseñare capoeira.

-Aclarado ese punto debes ir y ocupar tu puesto de bibliotecario, tal vez alguien haya olvidado su hoja de asignación y debes estar para ayudarlo.

_(P: Ese es el caso de Azul, ¿no?)_**(Sí, pero cuando llego a la biblioteca el maestre Grinto estaba en su lugar para ayudarla y reemplazar su hoja)**_ (P: Y después ella se dirigió a su salón que era el mismo de Pilar y Serio) _**(Claro pero Serio no la vio entrar y Pilar no se había fijado en la cara de la niña en la entrada) **_(P: ¡Ohhh!)_

_(P: Devuelta con Serio)_

Cuando se recupero se dirigió al salón que le correspondía. Al entrar se encontró con Pilar sentada en un banco, en el cual se dedicaba a comer unas moras, pero al ver a Serio lo saludo y le ofreció algunas.

Entonces entro al salón un niño con el pelo de punta con un aspecto seguro y optimista _(P: ¿no queras decir competitivo?)_**(No, todavía no se dedica al novanock ¬¬, después le agarro es de ser el mejor)**_(P: Bueno me agrada la idea de un Paco tranqui_ _)_

Se sentó atrás de Pilar y Serio (P: _te olvidaste de decir que estaban en la primera fila) _**(cierto, gracias P. Sigamos)**.

-Hola soy Paco.

-Hola, soy Pilar.

-Yo Serio, hola.

Todos los chicos del salón estaban charlando y conociéndose cuando entro la maestra.

**(Tranquilo, antes de que digas nada, no, no es la señorita Soledad.) **_(P: Me leíste la mente)_

-Hola niños

-¡HOLA!-todo el mundo saludo al unísono

La clase terminó cuando sonó la campana del recreo y todos corrieron fuera _(P: creí que el primer día de clase es como un recreo ¿Por qué salen tan apurados?) _**(Bueno, la verdad no todos, una tímida niña se quedo en el salón porque no conocía a nadie) **_(P: ¿A quién me hace acordar?) _**(Está bien, si, pero fue hace años, Ya salí de la primaria) **_(P: me refería cuando entraste al jardín, al preescolar, a la primaria, cuando mesclaron los cursos, cuando empezaste la secundaria…)_**(¡Ya está! Gracias por narrar mi biografía ¬¬, pero vamos a lo interesante)**

Serio, Pilar y Paco se habían hecho buenos amigos en ese coto tiempo, pero aunque no lo sabían faltaba alguien para completar ese grupo de amigos…

La maestra vio como Azul se quedaba sola y le ofreció presentarla con alguien, y ella acepto.

La llevo con _(P: Adivino)_ Serio, Paco y Pilar, y la presentó con ellos.

-Hola niños, ella es Azul. ¿Les molestaría acompañarla un rato?

(Todos al mismo tiempo)

Pilar –Claro ven.

Serio – Por supuesto, quédate.

Paco – No hay problema.

-Bien, niños. Los veré en clase- Dijo la maestra yéndose.

Azul parecía la niña más tímida del mundo porque no sabía que decir o hacer, hasta que reconoció a Serio y se calmo un poco.

-Tú eres el niño que me ayudo en la puerta ¿No?-Pudo decir por fin.

-Sí, ¿pudiste encontrar la hoja?

-Si gracias a ti. Ehhh… Olvide tu nombre.- dijo poniéndose colorada de pena.

-No te preocupes. La verdad no te lo dije. Soy Serio, ella Pilar, y él es Paco.

-Disculpen, soy despistada y tímida, mala combinación.

-Descuida, a nosotros no nos molesta- intervino Pilar

-Claro que no. Seremos tus amigos-Propuso Paco

-Claro- Confirmo, ya saben quién.

-Pues gracias, no suelo hacer muchos amigos por ser tan tímida.

Siguieron hablando así por un rato: Azul ruborizándose cada 5 palabras y Serio tranquilizándola hasta que sonó la campana.

_(P: ¿Que fue lo que le dijo Pilar a Serio cuando se adelantaron Azul y Paco?) _**(Calma ya estaba por llegar a eso).**

-Con que esa es la niña que te gusta ¿No?

-Que me agrada, si pero no me gusta (aun)- Aunque lo ultimo solo lo pensó.

-Bien. Te creo, por ahora.-Aunque después se olvido de eso y dejo de zangolotear con el tema.

El día terminó y era hora de irse.

-Tengo que irme pero los veré mañana amigos-Digo Paco alegremente

-Yo también me debo ir-Se despidió Pilar

-Serio…

-¿Qué?

-Te quería agradecer por ayudarme hoy y ser mi amigo- Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla _(P: cara de Serio _*_*_)_-Te diré un secreto: Nunca en mi viva tuve un amigo, eres el primero.

-Y prometo ser el mejor

-Gracias, se que lo serás. Te veré mañana.

Serio se dirigió al auto donde lo esperaban sus papás, sumamente emocionado porque llegara el siguiente día.

-¿Te fue bien?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Y conociste nuevos amigos?

-Sí, ya tengo tres nuevos amigos.

Al día siguiente… **(Adoro poner puntitos suspensivos…=) **_(P: ¬¬ Y yo esta cara)_** (Que poco humor).**

-Buenos días niños, hoy conocerán la biblioteca. Vengan por aquí.

-Hola mi nombre es Grinto y soy el bibliotecario, explore el lugar.

Todos se separaron y tomaron caminos separados, todos salvo nuestros futuros Combo Niños.

-Genial adoro leer, ¿a ustedes le gusta?

Pilar y Paco-¡**NO**!

-A veces- dijo Serio cortésmente.

_(P: Mientras en otro plano)_

El maestre se puso los anteojos y estaba revisando a los niños por si encontraba un combo niño en el grupo.

Tardo un rato pero por fin pudo ver a una chica "partida" de verde, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que todos los chicos reunidos con ella eran iguales. Siguió viendo y se encontró un niño naranja y amarillo, otro rojo y una niña violeta y azul.

Se acerco a los cuatro y les dijo:

-Hola niños, si vienen con migo les mostrare un secreto.

Ellos fueron y aceptaron guardarlo

Imagínense toda la cosa: mostrarles el recinto secreto, los instrumentos y… la cara de Pilar al encontrar una estatua parlante

Finalmente Paco pregunto:

-¿Porque nosotros estamos aquí y no los demás?

-Gran pregunta pequeño. Los traje aquí porque ustedes son especiales. Serán capases de grandes cosas si aceptan que les enseñe capoeira

-¿No es ese el arte marcial que se origino en la selva de Brasil mesclando música con ataques y defensas?-Pregunto Azul.

Todos se la quedaron mirando con tamaños ojotes de asombro, lo cual provoco que su cara pareciera un frutilla madura.

-Sí, eso es precisamente.-Dijo Grinto, quitándole algo de su pena.

-¿Y cómo sería ese entrenamiento si aceptamos?-dijo Pilar

-Bien, vendrían los recreos les enseñaría cosas básicas y tendrían la mitad del recreo libre.

-Yo me apunto, debe ser divertido-grito Paco

-También yo-Dijo Pilar

-No se soy muy torpe y podría lastimar a alguien, o a mí…

-No te preocupes por eso hija serán cosas básicas que te ayudaran a desenvolverte mejor y mejorar tu propio control. Piénsalo. ¿Y tú qué me dices?

-suena divertido, pero… Me gustaría pensarlo.

-Por supuesto. En cuanto ustedes dos empezaremos mañana. Digan me sus nombres.

-Pilar

-Paco

-¿Y ustedes?

-Serio

-Azul

-Bien recuerden los cuatro la única condición es no decir ni enseñar nada a nadie. ¿Comprenden?

-Si- Contesten todos y regresan a la biblioteca donde Serio y Azul se sentaron en una mesa a intercambiar ideas.

-¿Qué opinas Serio?

-Qué debe ser divertido, me refiero a que estaríamos juntos, y esa cosa que suena a capibara debe ser genial.

-ja ja eres gracioso, la capoeira si debe ser genial y si de verdad haría que deje de ser torpe, seria grandioso.

-Y ¿Qué dices?

-Si tú lo haces yo también.

-Entonces vamos a decirle al bibliotecario que aceptamos.

-Andando.

_(P: los dejamos para reencontrarlos varios años después) _**(Si, ya todos tienen 10 años y están a punto de cumplir los 11) **_(P: ahora es cuando se divierten en grande practicando capoeira y estando juntos)_**(Azul y Serio agradecieron aceptar la oferta y la pagaron con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación).**

-Muy bien clase, tengo una noticia para todos ustedes: como saben la recién electa alcaldesa Ruelas inauguro un zoológico para motivar su plan de conciencia animal y la clase está invitada a ir.

-¡SI!

_(P: Ahora si es la señorita Soledad?)_**(Sí, ahora si es)**

-Como sabrán es un lugar muy especial porque se puede estar en contacto directo con los animales. No olviden firmar sus permisos.

**¡RINNNGGGGGGGGG!**

Terminadas las clases del día los 4 se fueron a practicar capoeira mientras comentaban la excursión.

-Es increíble, yo quiero tocar un león, Roaggggggggg

-No te emociones Paco yo leí que no tienen leones todavía.-Comento Pilar, pero emocionadamente contesto- Yo por mi parte deseo ver los guecos, y cocodrilos.

-Yo estaría feliz con cualquier animal que no se serpiente o, o INSECTOS-protesto Azul con cara de pánico.

-Yo solo pretendo gozar un día rodeado de seres más listos que Perla y Telmo.

¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

-Bien como están tan emocionados los dejare ir temprano, aparte tengo asuntos que arreglar con el maestre Cabeza.

Los 4 desaparecieron y entonces el maestre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Crees que los reciban mañana, Grinto?

-Sí, lo estoy, son dignos de recibirlos Y no creo que sea una simple coincidencia que la salida sea a un zoológico.

-¿Les dirás antes de ir?

-No, no quiero que se ilusionen con eso y no disfruten su viaje. Además no quiero que elijan y se decepcionen al recibir otro.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ya saben **

_(P: al día siguiente)_

-Ya llegamos niños recorran el lugar libremente. Pero háganlo en parejas.

_(P: Si claro ¿y Bronca donde esta?¬¬) _**(Detesta a los animales y prefirió quedarse escribiendo una carta a la alcaldesa para ver si reduce el recreo a la mitad)**_(P: NOOOOOOOOOOO TT_TT)_

Paco se fue con Rafa, Pilar con Mili y en cuanto a Serio… El "no me gusta (aun)" se había transformado en un "Claro que me gusta", y le ofreció a Azul acompañarla.

-Gracias por acompañarme, pero ¿te molestaría evitar las serpientes?

-Claro no pasa nada, mira elefantes.

-Y son africanos, los más grandes, se puede saber por sus orejas.

-Vamos.

(_P: Con Paco_)

-Mira cuantos animales Rafa.

-En la sección de la granja tienen un toro enorme.

-Vamos a verlo

Se trataba de un gran toro joven al cual le decían ternero hasta hacia unas semanas. Su pelaje era marrón rojizo con la cabeza blanca.

Estaba parado pastando cuando entraron Paco y Rafa, pero al ver a Paco levanto la cabeza, lo observo, se dirigió hacia el e hizo un ademan con la cabeza, que Rafa interpreto como saludo.

-Mira le agradas, te esta saludando.

Pero rápida mente lamio a Paco como incitándolo a acariciarlo. Él lo toco en el cuello con la mano derecha, pero al hacer contacto con el animal vio como emanaba una pequeña luz roja de su palma, pero lo ignoro.

_(P: Con Pilar)_

-Mira la jaula de los reptiles. Allí deben estar los guecos que deseabas ver.

-Ay sí vamos Mili.

-Mira la iguana que tiene la guardia, Pilar. Vamos a verla.

-Hola niñas. Esta es una iguana verde común y aun es joven, una adulta es mucho más grande. La quieren tocar.

Mili rechazó la oferta, pero Pilar si quiso. Coloco sus dedos sobre el animal, pero al igual que Paco vio una luz proveniente de su mano, pero de su pulgar por ser el primero en tocar el animal.

_(P: Devuelta con la parejita)_ **(No podes decir eso. Serio es el único enamorado, Azul ni se lo imagina)**_(P: OK, devuelta con Azul y Serio. ¿Mejor?)_

-Ven por aquí Serio. Quiero ver las aves.

-Bien, pero mejor por otro camino, entre nosotros y ellas están las serpientes.

-Gracias por advertirme. Si vamos a ver los gatos grandes podemos tomar el otro camino.

-¡Bien veremos los gatos!

-Mira allí un jaguar cachorro ¿entramos?

-Si vamos.

Encontramos un hermoso jaguar joven de unos cortos 10 meses traído directa mente de la selva misionera de mi amada Argentina donde les decimos Yaguaretés o Nahueles (_P:El ultimo significa tigres)_

Como era pequeño y liviano les dejaron alzarlo.

-Mira qué lindo es. ¿Quieres cargarlo tú Serio?

- Si.

**(A que creyeron que Serio se hacía yaguareté después de la explicación que di sobre el nombre).**

Después de jugar con el jaguar se fueron a la jaula de los tigres donde vieron un tigre apenas más grande que el jaguar.

Al entrar el tigrillo se dirigió hacia Serio, quien se agacho y le acaricio la cabeza con la mano, y en ese momento en su mano apareció una pequeña luz naranja amarillenta que desapareció antes que Azul la notara.

Recién después de eso llegaron con las aves. Se podían ves y oír aves de todas las clases imaginables. Pero por alguna razón Azul quiso acercarse a un águila que sostenía un cuidador al final del recinto.

Cuando la toco paso lo mismo que con los demás, solo que esta vez, aunque ninguno lo noto, también es vio una muy pequeña luz en el bolsillo de Serio.

Faltaba poco para que terminara el tiempo, por eso los dos decidieron regresar al lugar de reunión. Pero Azul como no es nada tonta le estaba dando vuelta al tema de la luz, y Serio la noto muy ensimismada.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque esta callada

-Te diré algo porque eres mi mejor amigo y sé que no creerás que invento cosas, como lo hace Pilar. Cuando toque al águila vi que se encendía una luz violeta azulada en mi mano y sentí como si me dijera algo.

-Te creo me paso lo mismo cuando el tigrillo se me acerco y lo toque. Era como si me buscara.

-Sí, yo sentí como si esa ave me llamara.

-¿Les decimos a Pilar y Paco?

-Puede que se les ocurra algo que lo explique.

_(P: En el recinto secreto…)_**(¬¬ y después me criticas los puntitos suspensivos)**

A llegar a la escuela y relatar el hecho, Paco dijo lo que paso con el toro y Pilar con la iguana.

Como el maestre los vio distraídos supo que era el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto

-¿Les ocurrió algo interesante en la excursión?

Ante esta pregunta dijeron todo pensando que tal vez el maestre les pudiera decir algo.

-Ya veo ¿Han oído hablar de los Combo Niños?

-Mi papá me dijo que eran niños enmascarados que peleaban con monstruos cuando él era chico pero desaparecieron hace mucho-Contesto Azul.

-Eso es lo básico. Esos niños peleaban con "Divinos", criaturas que habitan en el mundo divino pero ocasional mente escapan. Los Combo Niños los derrotan transformándose en animales y sellándolos en portales.

-Y nos dice esto porque…-Interrumpe Paco

-Porque lo que les ocurrió hoy fue que los animales portadores de sus tótems los reconocieron cono dignos de tenerlos. Desde hoy son Combo Niños

Hubo un largo silencio donde todos se miraban, pero luego se rompió cuando los cuatro dijeron

-¡GRANDIOSO!

-dijo algo sobre mascaras. ¿Las hacemos nosotros o nos las dan o qué?

-Calma Paco, ya la tienes.

-¿Cómo que la tengo maestre?

-Revisa tu bolsillo

Paco metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo una máscara roja y dos tiras de tela rojas.

-¿Y estas para que sirven?

-Son bandas que te colocas en las muñecas, pero son simples accesorios mientras no sepas como usarlas, lo cual por desgracia yo tampoco se. Ustedes hagan lo mismo, busquen sus mascaras.

Serio y Pilar encontraron lo mismo que Paco y ya se estaban poniendo las bandas y probando las mascaras.

-Maestre yo no tengo bolsillos.

- No te preocupes Azul, ¿con quién estabas cuando tocaste al águila?

-Con Serio.

-Tal vez el águila pensó que sería buena idea darle tu mascara a Serio, revisa tu otro bolsillo.

Serio lo hizo y si la tenia.

-Sí la tengo. Toma Azul.

-Gracias.

_(P: ¿No nos están faltando personajes?) _**(A ver, la alcaldesa esta, la señorita Soledad también, Rafa, Mili, Telmo, Perla. A Miguel no tengo porque meterlo si nunca vio un combo niño todavía Y no tengo ganas de poner a Raimundo en este fic) **_(P: Me refería a Diadoro, a Gómez o un divino) _**(no seas apurado sobre ellos tratan los próximos párrafos).**

-No puedo creer que esa alcaldesucha me haya quitado el puesto, ¿Dime que hizo ella que yo no?

-Bien jefe solo inauguro una pequeña plaza desatendida en toda su carrera y ella en dos meses inaugurro un zoológico, trres estacionamientos y en poco tiempo abrrira el nuevo centro comercial.

-¡¿Estas de mi lado o del suyo?

-Solo respondí. Pero tengo una idea ¿hoyo hablarr de los divinos?

**-**sí los recuerdo de cuando era un niño pequeño. Esos Combo Niños siempre los apresaban en no sé dónde.

-Bien he investigado y se como liberrar alguno para que ponga en ridículo a la alcaldesa y lo reelijan.

-Me gusta la idea y los combo tontos deben ser tan viejos que no podrán hacer nada. Je je je je

_(P: De regreso con los nuevos combo niños)_

-¿Alguien quiere preguntarme algo?

-Maestre ¿Como se supone que cumplamos con nuestro deber si no han aparecido divinos en años?

-Buena pregunta Serio, nunca falta alguien que descubra un portal y quiera usar el poder del divino para su provecho, deben… (Dong dong (vibra el birimbao)) Hablando de Roma, el lobo se asoma. Que el birimbao vibre solo, significa que un divino ha sido liberado. Ten Azul creo que te entenderás bien con este aparatito, es el Divino Berry, les dirá todo lo que se conoce sobre ese divino. Recuerden cuando vean el tótem, su dueño debe tocarlo y decir Tótem Toca Transforma. Luego el resto saldrá solo. Cuando este débil canalicen su espíritu y hagan la súper explosión usando algún objeto como portal, finalmente desaparezcan del lugar y me traen el portal para guardarlo.

-Ahora deprisa, corran ¡Combo Niños Vámonos!

Los 4 miran a Cabeza con cara de ¿Qué?

-Ese era nuestra frase de batalla, corran.

Ya en la ciudad ven pasar algo que vuela y acto seguido Azul lee la pantalla del aparato.

-"El Emplumado", gusano divino de clase 1 (muy débil).Antes era temido y respetado porque lo confundía con el dios Quetzalcóatl. Tótem desconocido". Bien, es mejor un gusano con alas que una serpiente alada. Lo difícil será tocar el tótem.

- Bien, ¿Cómo dijo Cabeza? Ah sí ¡Combo Niños vámonos!

Corrieron hasta alcanzar al divino cerca de la alcaldía. Pero al acercarse los vio.

-Humanos enmascarados: no podrán hacer más que honrar al poderoso dios azteca…

-Ya calla El Emplumado, sabemos quién eres.- Lo interrumpió Paco.

-Bien, pero de igual manera no podrán alcanzar a tocar el tótem.

Pero mientras el divino se distraía diciendo lo grande que era _(P: A pesar de que lo único que puede hacer es volar y fingir que es otro ser. Y me olvidaba de que _ _es increíble mente modesto) _los combo niños ya estaban cerca de él buscando el tótem.

-¿Como sabremos de quien es el tótem?-dijo Pilar.

-Recuerden, lo que dijo le maestre: el dueño lo reconocerá como suyo.

-Exacto Azul, pero… ¿Cómo lo reconoceremos si no sabemos donde esta?

-Cálmate Paco, lo encontré, pero no es mío-Seri lo vio en la cola del presuntuoso divino mientras este recitaba un monologo de las mil y un razones por lo que nadie le podía ganar ¬¬

-¡ES EL MIO!, Reconozco a la iguana

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso y salto hasta aferrarse de la cola de El Emplumado consiguiendo tocar su tótem

-¡TOTEN TOCA TRANSFORMA!

-¡Combo niños vámonos!

-Iguana

-Toro

-Águila

-Tigrillo

_(P: Imaginen la escena, las caras, la sorpresa)_**(Piensen como debe ser convertirse en súper héroe de la noche a la mañana, sin sufrir una mutación.)**

-Miren me soy gigante y fuerte como el toro.

-Yo puedo volar y ver las cosas más claras

-¡Tengo cola, miren camino por las paredes! Bananas- Sí, Pilar vio bananas en una palmera y con su usual impulso por lo natural se estiro lo mas que pudo para alcanzarlas, y… Ya se imaginan- Soy súper elástica mírenme.

-Genial tengo garras y colmillos y rayas negras y soy muy veloz.

_(P: Desde a terraza de Diadoro…)_

-No, no, no, no. Nuevos combo tontos, no puede ser.

-Calma jefe, si este divino falla hay otrros, se la ubicación de cada porrtal de la ciudad.

_(P: Devuelta con los Combo)_

Después de probar todas sus nuevas capacidades con el divino que ya estaba agotado _(P: ¡Tanto que había cerrado el pico!). _Entonces decidieron hacer la súper explosión, y no adivinan donde lo encerraron, lo sellaron en una de las plumas de Azul que quedo en el piso.

Después desaparecieron de la escena para llevarle el portal al maestre Grinto y… Preguntarle como dejaban de ser animales.

-Es muy simple- decía mientras se aguantaba la risa de que no descubrieran lo más simple del mundo-Solo deben pensar en ser como antes y listo no hay truco.

Con esto dejamos a los cuatro nuevos Combo Niños después de su primeria victoria.

_(P: No falta algo, vamos a la calle de donde se fueron, y vamos a ver que dice la gente.) _

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Y esos niños?

-Volvieron los divinos, no.

Pero la alcaldesa toma la palabra dirigiéndose al público:

-Calma. Sé que muchos Recuerdan a las criaturas que atacaban la ciudad hace ya mucho tiempo pero como han visto, hay nuevos defensores de la ciudad. Han vuelto los Combo Niños.

_(P: FIN)_


End file.
